One shot UlquiHime 'come back to me'
by TaichoHitsugaya
Summary: Alors bon ! un one shot avec spoiler dedans sur ulquiorra le vrai titre de ce one shot est liens du coeur et lien de l'âmes demeureront toujours hors du temps ! je vous dis juste de lire ! merci !


**Le claffotis des gouttes d'eau de pluie continuait de s'abattre sur le toît , le vent dans les arbres lui semblait être agiter , formant ainsi une sorte de sanglots qui bercait la jeune fille là , endormi dans son lit avec une larme qui perlait sur sa joue . Elle semblait si triste que pouvait elle dont rêver ? Pour être si triste de t'en a autre , elle esquissait un petit sourire , qui semblait en plein de bonheur . Avec le souffle du vent provoquant un grincement , telles des plaintes de douleur et le claffotis des fines gouttelette règnait un atmosphère de tristesse , emprunt à la profonde solitude de la jeune fille , seul dans son lit dont le visage était parcourut par les visions de ses rêves éclairer par les rayons de la lune . Orihime peu de temps après son départ , de la ville de karakura , pour protéger ses amis , pleurait chaque soir dans son coin . Dans une pièce vide a nulle autre pareil , elle restait là , constament à fixer la lune éternel du hueco mundo . Un monde emplie de tristesse . Avec l'espoir que quelqu'un vienne la sauvé l'arachée de cette solitude de part sa seule et unique présence . Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Orihime avait rencontré , son gardien , celui qui devait assuré sa sécurité dans ce monde funestre . Elle ne l'aimait pas particulièrement , du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait . Les jours passant à Las Noches semblait inexistant ; Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était exactement comme chez elle dans le monde des humains toujours dans son coin à pleurer . Les rares moments de compagnie qu'elle avait était celle de son bourreau , comme elle l'appelait , le bourreau de marbre à l'eternels visage mélancolique . Les jours continuait de s'écouler , elle avait fini part desceller un petit côté attreyants au visage de son gardien , elle trouvait qu'avec c'est ligne sur le visage il ressemblait à un panda . Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire , ce qui provoqua une interrogation de la part de celui qu'on dévisageait . Elle lui dit tout simplement le fond de sa pensé , sur cette simple remarque elle avait réussit à faire fondre ce visage toujours de tristesse et même à lui arracher un sourire , qui semblait être sincère . Eux qui avaient , toujours mener une relation des plus ambigue , de gardien et sa prisonnière , voilà qu'elle commençait à lui trouver un caractère d'un brin plus humain , il devenait de plus en plus attachant , attreyant . Comment pouvait elle penser cela , après tout il était bien du côté des méchants , non , impossible se dit elle . Mais plus elle essayait de le chasser de son esprit , il ne cessait de revenir , elle finis même par le trouver un certain charme avec c'est beau yeux d'un vert glacé . C'est avec joie qu'elle attendait chacune de ses visites quotidienne , sans s'en rendre sa captivité lui semblait , comment dire , beaucoup plus supportable . Elle aimait passer ses courts instants avec lui , le suppliant même parfois de rester un peu plus avec elle . Elle ne commençait pas s'enticher de lui à s'en attacher comme à un objet , non elle commençait à sentir à chacune de ses arrivées une petite boule qui lui serrait le coeur . Il commençait lui aussi à revele et même à éprouver des sentiments qui jusqu'à maintenant lui était totalement inconnu comment avait-il put s'attacher à une simple humaine ? qui plus est la protéger d'aizen-sama . Pourtant il ne puit point lui cacher l'adoucissement qu'il y avait dans ses yeux qui , lui éprouvait beaucoup de mépris de part sa nature humaine . Elle trouvait tout simplement beau , chaque jour , elle reveillait avec son image dans la tête . Elle ne pensais même plus à vouloir quitter cette endroit où elle avait finis y desceller , certe , petite mais une petite leur d'amour dans les yeux de gardien qui commençait à se reprendre en elle comme le feu se propagant dans un incendie de forêt . Lui était tout souriant ; il trouvait la petite rouquine si belle , séduisante , si , avec ses propres mots si femme , parfaite , quel autre mot pourrait d'écrire cette jeune qui pour lui était devenu sa principale préocupation , il voulait partager plus avec elle que de simple visite quotidienne . Ce jour là , comme à son habitude Orihime attendait patiement la visite d'Ulquiorra elle ne l'appelait plus son bourreau , mais par son vrai prénom car elle sentait que qu'elle que chose se formait entre eux . Comme la la mer et lave s'unissant dans un balai de feux , de flammes , de cendres et de vapeur ; afin de former un nouvelle être . Un être dont l'existance allait perdurer cette être nouveau née de l'union d'élement si différent si opposés est appélé îles par les humais , où si plus grand continent . C'est comme cela qu'elle voyait sa relation avec Ulquiorra une relation de deux êtres que tout opposent mais réunis par la même envie celle de s'aimer et cela au grand jour malgré tout . Ulquiorra dégna enfin se de se montrer dans la chambre de la jeune fille , qui l'attendait le sourrire au lèvres . Elle lui sauta au coup puis l'embrassa tendrement du bout des lèvres , tout ce qui fallait y était réunis , un peu d'humidité , d'amour , de fougue ; en clin de sincérité et le baiser parfait était réussit . A peine avait elle quitter ses lèvres qui la retint par le bras l'embrassant avec timidité mais l'embrassant quand même ; lui montrant ainsi que ses sentiments ! Lui aussi les partagait . Se regardant tout d'eux dans les yeux , ils ne purent s'empêcher de rougîr . Leur sentiment à peine découverts s'était déjà consolidé ; liant ainsi leur coeur et leur âmes à jamais . Ils passaient maintenant leur bref moment de rencontre chaque jour a rester l'un contre l'autre . Ne formant plus qu'un seul être , au moins une fois tous les jours . Elle se sentait heureuse , elle avait enfin trouver le prince charmant , il était si gentil avec elle . Il savait être doux et patient avec elle . Il l'aimait du plus profond de son âme et elle aussi tenait beaucoup à lui , elle était prête à lui donner tout ce qu'elle avait , dans sa tête s'était comme si son coeur son âmes l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui tout cela lui appartenait déjà . Et lui devait ci faire , elle lui avait voler son coeur et ne pourrait plus jamais le récupérer . A ce souvenir Orihime se mit à sourir en dormant repensant à c'est bon moment passés . Mais son coeur se serra très vite en songeant à ce qui se passa après . Quand quelque chose vint à troubler le calme et la sérenité que dégageait l'amour naissant de c'est jeune gens . Lorsqu'ils apprirent tout d'eux , ils ne purent s'empêcher d'écarquiller tout d'eux les yeux , c'est amis à elle étaient venu la chercher , dans le Hueco Mondo . Que devait elle faire soutenir ses amis abandonnat celui qu'elle aimait ; où rester du côté d'Ulquiorra , toutes ses pensées se mélangèrent dans la tête de la rousse . De son côté , Ulquiorra ne savait pas comment devait-il agir , devait-il obeir à son maître et tué les amis qu'il savait si chère au yeux de la jeune fille où devait-il se plier aux ordres et mettre interme à leurs vies .  
Dans son lit Orihime ne cessait de tourner dans son lit , agitant frénétiquement ses bras et en criant dans son sommeil , Non ! arrêtez !! . Devant elle , les deux personnes les plus chers en son coeur dans une lutte sans merci , dont elle savait pertinement qu'elle allait perdre l'un deux , elle ne put se retenir et hurla de toutes ses forces d'arrêtez le combats ; qu'elle ne voulait perdre aucun d'eux ni l'un qu'elle considérait comme un frère ni l'autre qu'elle aimait . La bataille faisait rage ichigo était , déjà passer sous sa forme de vizards et Ulquiorra sous sa réssureccion . Les d'eux combattants semblat de force égale , et chaque rencontre de c'est deux super puissance , le coeur d'Orihime se serrait , craignant que l'inévitable n'arrive . Lorsque contre toute attente Ulquiorra publia une deuxième forme de réssureccion , en affirmant que même aizen ne le savait pas capable de cela . Pendant les secondes qui suivirent Ichigo eu beaucoup de mal à resister contre les assautes du 4 eme espada . Avant de se faire empâler par Ulquiorra dans la poitrine , sous le regard d'Orihime , qui crût à une possible mort de celui qu'elle chérissait comme son frère . Quand , contre toutes attentes ichigo se releva , mais n'était plus le même , effectivement son côté hollowas avait pris le pas sur sa naure humaine . Surplombant ainsi ; Ulquiorra qui ne put esquiver le cero que venait de lui lancer , ichigo il venait de perdre une bonne partit de son corps et ses organes internes étant toucher , il ne pourrait se régenerer . La créature qui avait pris la place de l'ichigo que nous connaissions tous semblait vouloir s'attaquer à Orihime . Ulquiorra ne pouvait laissé cela se produire même si , il y perdait la vie , avec le peu de force lui restant il sectionna l'une des cornes de la bêtes , le forçant à reprendre ça nature humaine . Et ce fut un ichigo parfaitement indemne qui réaput du corps de cette créatures . Le corps d'ulquiorra commencait à se désagreger partant , en une fine pluie pailleté . Il voulait mourrir avec honneur en supllicant ichigo de lui assemer le coup de grâce . Mais ce dernier refusa ; spéculant que se n'était pas lui qu'il l'avait battu mais son hollow intérieur . Et de là Orihime tenta en vain de sauver Ulquiorra mais il était trop tard , Il allait bientôt la quitté . Et dans c'est dernier instant qu'il lui restait , il tenait à partir avec une dernière image de celle pour qui il s'était battu . Elle ne faisait que de le suppliquez de ne pas mourrir , il ne pouvait pas la laissez comme cela alors qu'elle l'aimait et dans un dernier instant il , lui demanda si elle l'aimait toujours , elle lui répondit que oui elle l'aimait . Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse lui prendre la main une dernière fois il s'était déjà consummer en poussière . A cette instant tout le autour d'orihime selblait s'effondrer , cela pouvait se voir de part cette larme de tout à l'heure celle dont ont se demandait d'où pouvait elle bien venir alors qu'elle dormait . Son rêve se teinta d'un gris à terne , c'est yeux plonger dans le desespoir son coeur , s'engouffrant petit a petit un monde d'où ne parvenait aucune lumière enclin à un noir absolue . Une fine pluis asside vint à tomber éffritant petit à petit les quelque souvenir qu'elle avait de lui . Avec cette même image d'Uquiorra et de ses dernière paroles qui ne cessait de ressoner en elle comme une alarme . Elle sentait comme au bord du gouffre . Et là seule comme toujours flottant dans le vide entouré du noir des ténèbres , elle versait d'innombrable larme qui vinrent à entrer en contact avec la surface miroitante d'un lac sous ses pieds , dont les ondes crée par ses larme se propageait , pertubant le calme de cette étendu d'eau en constante stagnation . Comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose tout autour d'elle venait de disparaître en même temps qu'ulquiorra . C'est à cette instant précis que les ondes crée par ses larmes cessèrent de s'éloigner lui de l'autre pour converger versun même point . Elle regardait la scène avec imcompréhension , lorsque l'eau se mit à s'élever dans le vide en une sphère d'eau . Dans cette même sphère , elle pouvait y voir tout les bon moments qu'elle avait passé avec Ulquiorra . Que se passait t-il , son coeur se serra comme lorsque qu'elle sentait la présence de celui qu'elle aimait . Cette masse d'eau prit une forme humaine , dont elle découvrit avec stupéfaction le visage d'ulquiorra . Ils étaient tous d'eux attirer l'un vers l'autres part une force inconnu qui voulait les unirent à nouveau qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un à nouveau et lorsque leur lèvres rentrèrent en contact , une sorte d'énergie vint à nouveau pertuber le calme de l'eau si péssible cette fois ci ce ne fut pas que de simple ondes qui furent crée mais toutes l'eau qui se souleva et tissa comme un cocon protecteur autour d'eux . Et là ils purent enfin exprimer leur amour en pure quiétude en étant à l'abris des regard indiscret . Ils commencèrent par se couvrir de baiser de carresse , s'attardant chacun sur les zones sensibles de leur anatomies , se disant des mots doux la chaleur commençait à en découdre , ils voulurent partager ce moment beaucoup plus intimement . Pour cela Ulquiorra n'eut qu'a sintroduire en la jeune en faisant de petit vas et viens qui faisait gémir de plaisir cette dernières plus la tention devenait palpable plus l'eau autour d'eux bouillait enformant de petite bulles de couleur ; jusqu'où de cette etreinte charnel ulquiorra se vida en elle provoquant , pour tout d'eux un moment de pure plaisir , à ce même instant toutes l'eau avait finis par disparaitre en de petite bulles qui maintenant les faisait quitter comme un ballond d'air chaud le noir des ténebres du désespoir les ramenants à la surface où régnait joie lorsque Orihime aperçut la lumière du fond de l'abysse ; elle se reveilla de son sommeil en sueur et fut bien triste de voir que ce n'était rien de plus qu'un simple rêve mais changea bien vite d'avis , effectivement elle ne portait plus acun vetêment sur elle et avait en son poigné ce même bracelet qu'ulquiorra lui avait donner avant son départ pour Las Noches . Comment était il arriver là elle était persuader de l'avoir laisser là bas . Elle et dans la chaleur de la nuit , elle mit à fixer la lune si ronde se soir comme si porteuse de nouvelle , se pourrait-il que se ne soit plus qu'un simple rêve ; se pourrait-il que ....? La lune avait bien vite laissé place au soleil Orihime s'était lever de bonheur décidant de changer d'air et de se remettre les idées en place . Elle se promenait seule dans un sentier du parc , tout en pensant à cette étrange rêve qui parraissait si vrai tout en fixant son bracelets . Lorsqu'une voit qui ne lui était pas inconnu l'interpella ; elle se retourna et cru encore rêver , Ulquiorra se tenait là devant elle , il était belle et bien vivant elle lui sauta au coup en le couvrant de baiser lui se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras ils étaient enfin réunit . Lorsque il lui dit ''je t'aime'' c'est ton amour qui ma redonner vie ton si grand amour qui liait nos deux coeurs ainsi que nos âmes à été assez puissant pour me ramener à la vie . Je suis belle et bien auprès de toit et j'y resterais pour l'éternité . A c'est mots elle plongea encore plus dans ses bras s'appuyant contre son torse ; il ne mentait pas elle ne voulait plus prendre le risque de le perdre . leur deux visage s'embrassant se reflétaient dans cette même eau qui lui avait ramener à la vie celui qui lui était si cher à ses yeux . Lui montrant à qu'elle points les liens qui unissent deux coeurs , deux âmes à s'aimer son hors du temps , qu'il ne suffisait que de fouiller au fond de son coeur pour ressentir à nouveau ses c'est liens . Et dans un doux bruit de claffotis une petite larme vint pertuber l'image de notre couple en y produisant des ondes sur surface mirroitantes on les voyait s'en aller avec le soleil couchant heureux de s'être retrouvé cela faisait bien plusieurs mois qu'elle ne l'avais revus elle comptait bien en profiter . C'est dont orihime et ulqiorra se sont c'est étoiles dans le ciel rappelant c'est larme qui découlant dans l'eau mère de toutes vie pouvait renouer ses liens . Ils demeureront toujours hors du temps , inaccecible et donc impossible à détruire pour le commun des mortels protéger par c'est étoiles si brillantes . En Orihime et Ulquiorra ils se dirent que cette phrase était bien vrai '' liens du coeur et liens de l'âmes demeureront toujours hors du temps ''**

FIN / FIN / FIN / FIN /FIN /FIN

**bon désole pour les faute d'orthographe tous ça , es ce que vous avez aimez ?**


End file.
